


Just When You Thought It Was Safe To Go Back In The Water

by spinner_atropos



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just gonna float there?"</p><p>She turns her head to look at me.  "What were you thinking, Marco Polo?"</p><p>"How about Jaws?"  I grin at her before diving under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just When You Thought It Was Safe To Go Back In The Water

"NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY" and "POOL FOR GUEST USE ONLY" say the signs posted on the pool fence. It's late enough that even the sky is darkening and the first few stars are visible. Scully drapes her blazer over the arm of a deck chair and plops down in it, slipping off her pumps.

"Not going for a swim?" I toss my shirt and tie on another chair. I know she's watching as I strip down to my boxers and do a cannonball into the deep end. "C'mon in, the water's fine. You've been complaining all day about the heat, and now the sun is down and you won't burn."

She eyes the pool, and then the area around us, dubiously. "I'm really not sure."

"It's as spotless as the rooms, Scully, and the place is deserted. You saw the parking lot, we practically have the place to ourselves."

Her mouth quirks a little. After a final visual sweep of the area--still nobody in sight--she pulls her top over her head and unfastens her skirt, letting it slide down her legs to the deck. She tosses everything on the chair with her jacket. It's the fastest strip-tease I've ever seen, but the end result is still Scully in her underwear.

She drops down to sit on the edge of the pool, then lowers herself into the water in a decorous and ladylike way. She bobs under for a second, then flips her hair out of her eyes as she surfaces and swims over to join me in the middle. "This _is_ nice," she admits.

She relaxes back to float full-length, and her bra and panties--both white--are thin enough to be translucent when wet. It's been a relatively easy day despite the heat: drive out, look at some sites, interview some witnesses and other involved parties--and I wonder if she's feeling comfortable enough to be interested in more intimate recreation later. Not that I'm _always_ thinking of ways to get Scully into bed, but I hate to pass up an opportunity when one presents itself. We spend a lot of time up to our asses in nasty, dangerous, weird things, and you gotta get some of the good stuff out of life when you can.

I do a lap around, then another since it's a small pool. When I make my way back to Scully she's still floating, her eyes closed and her expression blissful. "Just gonna float there?"

She turns her head to look at me. "What were you thinking, Marco Polo?"

"How about Jaws?" I grin at her before diving under. She tilts back upright, and I can hear her sharp "Mulder!" through the muffling water as I brush her foot and dodge the resulting kick. I circle back around, hoping that she's understood what I'm going to do, and take a grip on her ankle. I give her a couple of seconds and then pull her under.

I right myself and pull her down hand-over-hand until our heads are level. She's holding her breath, like I'd hoped, and not struggling, but she apparently knows how you're supposed to deal with a shark because she lands a solid blow on my ribs, and then one on my shoulder. I'm glad she didn't actually aim for my nose.

Now that I have a firm grip on her I kick a couple of times and bring us to the surface, angling for the nearest wall and clinging to it with one hand, my other arm still wrapped around Scully's waist. She's spluttering, but I don't think she's dangerously angry. "This is a game? What the hell is wrong with you?" She whacks me on the chest again, this time more for show.

"It was fun when we were kids," I tell her. "You tried to drown the other guys, but just scare the girls a little and then offer to give them mouth-to-mouth."

"Is that what this is all about." She smiles and I take my chance. She opens up to me to after a moment, and in contrast to her cool, chlorine-tasting lips, her mouth and tongue are hot and taste like pure Scully. Our tongues slide against each other and I press her gently against the wall as her arms wrap around my neck. This is definitely some of the good stuff.

The moment is broken when there's a voice from the far side of the patio. "Pool time's over, kids."

No lifeguard on duty, except when the desk clerk thinks you might be up to something. I guess we're lucky he didn't decide to just sit back and watch.

I try to come up with a good retort, but Scully beats me to it. "I'm not getting out with _you_ watching," she says with a disdainful teenage sneer, her voice pitched higher than normal.

The guy snorts. "Yeah, I can see how shy you are. I'll be back out in five minutes, and you better be gone by then. Try the Easy Rest down the road, they have a pool too."

After he leaves we head for the ladder and climb out, trying to shake off water as we gather up our clothes. "You make a very convincing teenager," I tell Scully.

"It seemed less embarrassing to be stupid teenagers than grown adults caught making out in the pool at night. I can't believe he didn't recognize us."

"You never came in the office--I bet you'd stand out to that guy more than I do." We get more or less dressed and start back toward our rooms. "Hey, wanna come to my place for pizza and a movie or something? My roommate's gonna be gone _all weekend_." I decide against trying to sound like an actual teenager; my adolescence isn't really something I want to relive.

"As long as you don't think I'm going to play horny co-ed with you, Mulder."

"How about horny FBI agent?" She flashes me a grin over her shoulder, and I think there might be more of the good stuff ahead of us.

***

I wake up enfolded in Mulder as usual. Fortunately I had the foresight to set the alarm clock on the very edge of the nightstand, and it's close enough to reach. I don't mind waking up like this; Mulder's habit of wrapping himself so completely around me is kind of endearing, in a needy sort of way.

The noise of the alarm and my movement disturb Mulder; he stretches and relaxes his grip on me. "Time to get up?"

"I set the alarm a little early."

"I like the way you think." He moves against me, pressing his erection against the backs of my thighs. I wriggle against him and hear a sound of appreciation.

"Are you always thinking about sex?"

"I think that's an unfair question when we're naked in bed together. Of _course_ I'm thinking about sex right _now_." He shifts angles and slips his cock between my legs. His hand moves down from my waist to warm my stomach. He rolls us until I'm leaning back against him, and his other hand cups my breast and then pinches my nipple gently, tugging on it rhythmically until I start moving my hips back against him.

His hand trails down over my mons; I part my legs for him. He runs a finger between my labia, finding me already wet, and then circles my clit to make me moan. I rest my head against his shoulder and feel his breath, rough and warm, in my ear. He catches my earlobe between his teeth and increases the pressure of his thrusts.

My back arches as he presses my clit harder. "God, Mulder." He purrs, then withdraws altogether. I'm about to protest until he sits up, bringing me with him, guiding me to my hands and knees in front of him. He adjusts the spread of my legs until I'm at the height he wants, then holds my hips firmly and penetrates me. His groan makes a rush of sensation run through me; I'm wet as hell, and we slide slickly together.

I let my elbows slide out until my cheek is pressed to the sheets. "Jesus, Scully," Mulder says, fucking me slowly with long, deep strokes. I can't form words, and settle for moaning my approval.

I feel the tension gathering in me and start rocking back against him. He adjusts his stance and tightens his grip, the motion of his thrusts changing slightly. Suddenly I can feel his contours, the flare of his glans gliding against all the right spots in just the right way, and I shudder as the wave of orgasm pulses through me.

A few more hard, urgent thrusts, and Mulder gasps my name, his cock quivering inside me as he comes. He sags forward against me and we slide down together until he's lying on me as we wind down from our sexual highs.

I glance at the clock through heavy lids. " _Now_ we need to get up. At least we don't have to figure out who's showering first." There are benefits to having two rooms at our disposal. We christened the other bed after our pizza-and-a-movie "date" last night, after which Mulder convinced me that since both rooms were rented the linens would have to be changed anyway, and that way we wouldn't have to deal with the wet spot. I still feel a little wasteful about it--his logic was faultless, but I'm pretty sure he's still a bad influence somehow.

Right now he's playing dead. I slide out from under him, jabbing him in the ribs to make him flinch. "Up and at 'em, Bruce. If you can't get moving after sex you shouldn't have started anything."

He opens his eyes and pretends to glare at me. "'Bruce?' Who the hell is Bruce?"

I smile at him sweetly. Too easy. "The mechanical shark from _Jaws_."

He breaks out into his little-boy grin. "They filmed that practically on our doorstep."

I can't help but grin back. "You must have been in heaven."

"Gave me something to do with myself that summer."

"Tell me all about it later, or we really are going to be late." I snag the keys off the bureau on my way by. "If you're not ready when I am, I'm leaving without you."


End file.
